


King of the Clouds

by QuillsAndInk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Fluff, M/M, Punishments, Smut, Sub!Sam, Toys, Wing Kink, dom!gabe, gentle Dom Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 21:46:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillsAndInk/pseuds/QuillsAndInk
Summary: “Get on your knees.”Sam knew better than to argue with that tone of voice.





	King of the Clouds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CR Noble](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=CR+Noble).



> (Many) days late and (several) dollars short, but this was a pleasure and I hope you like it.

   “Get on your knees.” 

   Sam knew better than to argue with that tone of voice. His knees hit the floor before he even knew what he was doing. Gabriel, eyes glowing angelic blue and power crackling in his movements, seemed larger than life. He stalked around Sam hungrily, biding his time. Sam didn’t doubt he already had plans. 

       “Safeword?” Gabriel asked.

       “Clowns, sir,” Sam replied quickly. He knew that any hesitation would either be punished or worse—Gabriel would take it as a bad headspace and stop the scene. 

       “Good boy. Color?”

       “Green, sir.”

       “So polite,” Gabriel mused. “Shame you couldn’t follow the rules earlier.” Sam shivered. 

         “I’m sorry, sir—” Sam started. Gabriel gave his cheek a warning tap with two fingers.

        “Sammy, Sammy, you know better than to speak without permission. Don’t want to get into more trouble, would you?” Gabriel’s smile was all lazy confidence. Sam dropped his eyes to the floor. 

       “No, sir,” he mumbled. Gabriel rested a soothing hand on Sam’s head. 

        “Would you like to regale me with the rules you broke?” Gabriel asked. He voice was still light, but his ferocious undertone made Sam’s shoulders hunch. Gabriel’s fingers tightened in his hair. 

        “I didn’t let you know when we finished our hunt.” Sam gulped as Gabriel’s fingers readjusted in his hair. 

      “And?” Gabriel prompted.

      “And I questioned your judgement in front of Dean,” Sam mumbled. Gabriel combed his fingers roughly through Sam’s hair.

       “Three rules,” he mused. “Three, Sam. That’s quite a few. Well, the punishment will suit the crime. You withheld something from me, so I’ll withhold something from you. An orgasm, I think. Perhaps if you’re very good, I’ll waver in that. And then you questioned my judgement. So perhaps it’s my judgement that you have no need to groom me tonight. You’ll just have to watch,” Gabriel drawled. Sam nodded miserably. He  _ loved _ Gabriel’s wings. 

       “Yes, sir.”

       “Now, shall we bind your hands? It wouldn’t do for you to touch what doesn’t belong to you, now would it?” Gabriel asked. 

      “No, sir,” Sam replied, but he was intrigued. They hadn’t used restraints before. Gabriel strode to the toy box and removed a pair of fuzzy cuffs. Sam almost rolled his eyes at the cliche of it. Almost. 

     “Strip first, Sam,” Gabriel said. Sam did quickly, fumbling with the buttons on his flannel, and carefully sliding his jeans and boxers over his hips, allowing his cock to spring free. He was careful to not allowed his fingers anywhere close to his aching cock. Gabriel wouldn’t appreciate anything that looked even close to a stroke and Sam was in enough trouble as it was. 

     “Good boy,” Gabriel praised. Sam felt warmth swell in his chest. “Now back on your knees, sweet boy, and hands behind your back.” Sam lowered his head as he knelt. 

     “Yes, sir.” Gabriel clipped the cuffs around his wrists. 

     “Color?” 

     “Green, sir.”

     “Good.” Gabriel snapped his fingers sharply and then strode around Sam, naked and glorious. His six golden wings were absolutely luminous. Sam’s fingers immediately itched to sink into the silky feathers and into the plush down beneath. 

     “Sam,” Gabriel said, a light warning in his voice. Sam hadn’t realized he’d been bucking his hips in search of relief. With great effort he stilled. It became even harder when Gabriel began running his fingers through his own wings. A strangled moan came from Gabriel’s throat, punching one from Sam in turn. 

     “ _ Sir _ ,” Sam groaned. Gabriel continued to run his fingers through his feathers. He was missing much of his wings due to the poor angle. Sam growled low and unbidden. He could  _ help _ . He needed to touch. 

      “Ah, ah,” Gabriel said. He removed one hand from his feathers and it glistened with the wing oil that must have been dripping steadily in Gabriel’s arousal. Gabriel rubber the oil all over Sam’s lips and Sam instinctively darted his tongue out to taste. The effect was immediate. Sam felt heat spread in his belly. 

      “Sir,” Sam warned, “ _ Gabe _ .” Gabriel held out his hand, staving off Sam’s orgasm with the sheer force of his will. 

     “Fuck, Sammy.” Gabriel’s pupils were blown. “You’ve been a good boy. Would you like a reward?”

       “Please, sir. Please.” Sam whimpered, fully succumbing to his body’s whims. 

        “Come here,” Gabriel commanded. Sam struggled to his feet with no help from his bound hands. He staggered over to Gabriel and straddled his legs. Gabriel wrapped his six wings around Sam, encircling them both in a tiny ecosystem of body heat, dampened by their sweat and scented with their lust. Gabriel settled his hands on Sam’s hips and jerked him forward so their cocks slotted together. Sam loosed a yowling cry.

      “ _ Sir _ !”

      “Make us come like this, Sam,” Gabriel said, chest heaving with unnecessary breaths. That was all the permission Sam needed. He began to thrust wildly. Gabriel held steady, the only difference happening when his breath hitched.

     “Oh,  _ Sammy _ .” And Gabriel was coming in thick spurts, splashing Sam’s stomach, draping stickily over his cock, burning hot from Gabriel’s body temperature. That was all it took. Sam came with a shout. And then he slumped bonelessly against Gabriel’s shoulder. With a snap, Gabriel had them cleaned, Sam unbound, and flopped on top of their bed. 

      “That was awesome,” Sam said as a happy grin spread across his face. Gabriel chuckled.

       “I suppose I’ll have to up the ante on the punishments, then, Samsquatch. You aren’t supposed to like them.”

        “Yeah I am,” Sam replied. He snuggled closer to Gabriel.

         “Shuddup,” Gabriel said, “you’re ruining my rep as a hardass dom.”

         “You’re not the hardass. Cas is the hardass,” Sam mumbled sleepily as he tucked his nose against the crook of Gabriel’s neck. 

        “He’s certainly hard handed on Dean’s ass,” Gabriel said with mirth. Sam summoned up the energy to lift his head and scrunch his face into a scowl. 

        “Gross,” he reprimanded Gabriel sternly. Then he flopped back down and resumed cuddling. Gabriel sighed in contentment.

       “You should really have some juice and maybe a little chocolate,” Gabriel mused. 

        “You and chocolate,” Sam huffed, barely awake. 

       “Hey! It’s good for you. We don’t want you to drop,” Gabriel replied. 

       “Sleep first. Chocolate later,” Sam slurred, “love you.”

       “Love you too,” said Gabriel with a wry smile, “sleep well, Sam.”


End file.
